


jam!

by bossymarmalade (maggie)



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-28
Updated: 2010-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie/pseuds/bossymarmalade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>being a brave, intelligent ladykiller isn't interesting enough</p>
            </blockquote>





	jam!

**Author's Note:**

> standard foreword: if i have written something problematic/oppressive to a marginalized group that you find hurtful, please please please don't think twice about telling me. i will never spew hate at you, will never attack you, and i will always thank you and make the change.

Holmes glanced around the sitting room with visibly increasing annoyance, which required Watson to sink down a bit more behind his paper to hide his smile. "Ah," Holmes said finally. "I see you have resolved to create decidedly more of an issue around my innocuous comment than is at all warranted."

"I've no idea what you're on about, Holmes," Watson murmured. "I've merely made a personal adjustment to my own habits to correct what I feel are some rather appalling lapses in civility since my service days; nothing to do with you except in the most roundabout way, I assure you. It's all my own volition. You behold before you a whole new Watson."

"Indeed. New Watson looks remarkably like old Watson." Both Watsons declined to comment upon this statement. Eyeing him suspiciously, Holmes curled up in his usual chair by the window and reached for his fiendish old briar pipe from its usual place jammed with tobacco in the toe of an orphaned slipper, but his hand closed on air. "New Watson feels we should use items for their intended purpose," Watson said serenely, handing over a proper tin and brand new pipe. Holmes' thin lips puckered briefly, but he schooled his features with haste and nodded instead, packing himself a pipe and smoking fiercely until a cloud wreathed their heads.

He managed to procure himself from the breakfast tray a cup of tea but no milk ("New Watson takes excessive amounts of cream, old boy"), a mere slip of scrambled eggs ("New Watson is devilishly fond of eggs, I'm afraid") and toast but no preserves ("New Watson likes jam!") before setting down both plate and teacup in aggravation.

"I cannot abide this!" Holmes snapped. He snatched the Strand from Watson's fingers, rapping it sharply against his friend's knees, and said, "It was a poorly-worded comment, Watson, from the overtired mind of a man who generally finds you to be the most amiable and convivial of roommates and chronologists. Now, I trust you will be able to produce the jam-pot, as there is no possibility that you should have been able to consume all of that jam no matter how much New Watson enjoys it."

"Why, it seems there is a teaspoon or two of the stuff left, after all," Watson smiled, holding out the pot and letting Holmes' fingers close over his.


End file.
